


Ballet AU

by one_stole_the_sky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Feels, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Luka plays the violin, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Oblivious, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_stole_the_sky/pseuds/one_stole_the_sky
Summary: Alternate Universe where Adrien and Marinette are both ballet dancers and there is so much mutual pining these two are absolute idiots but it's amazing! Their school is doing Romeo and Juliet. Luka plays the violin. We love to see it.As @sidsinning said on Tumblr: "I snort this AU like crack cocaine"Inspired by @courtneywirthit on Insta and @courtneyjjigae on Twitter and her beautiful artwork as well as some of her own head canons and story building for this AU
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/courtneywirthit/?hl=en)
> 
> @courtneywirthit on Insta and @courtneyjjigae on Twitter
> 
> Follow this link to see the art that inspired this fic it's amazing!! I hope you all enjoy! Much of the groundwork of this fic is thanks to her canon that she posted so a lot of credit goes to her.

Her hands were trembling. Just slightly, but they were still trembling. Marinette took deep breaths in an effort to calm her nerves and get a hold of herself. Whenever she felt like nervousness would overcome her, she focused on her shoes.

She snaked the ribbons of her red pointe shoes around her ankles and tied them tight. She was grateful for the ballet shoes, which had been a gift from Luka, as he joked they would bring her luck at all of her auditions. Her hands wandered up to her ears as well and she fiddled with the small ladybug earrings that were, once again, supposed to bring her luck. She remembered what Luka had told her when he gave them to her.

It had been right before her audition for school. He had grinned at her as he handed her the small box, “Here, ladybugs are supposed to bring good luck. But you know, you don’t even need luck to get into this school.” They shared a hug and he whispered, “Don’t look back, only look ahead okay?” and then she walked into the school.

Even though she had been at Francoise Dupont School of Arts for almost two years now she still got slight nerves before auditions. Especially this one. For the first time she knew she was being considered for the principal role. Juliet.

She had already nailed the single round where she had to dance by herself. That was the easiest part. It was always so simple for her to close her eyes and let the music take over. She could feel each note swell through her body, like her muscles moved on their own. It was so easy to be the character. She was Odette, or Giselle, or in this case, Juliet.

But now, she was going to have to prove she could work well with a partner. And there was only one person with whom she was worried about being paired.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste!”

Of course.

Marinette locked eyes with the very person she was scared to perform with. Over the past few months, they had been paired together more and more often for practices and while she was getting better she still couldn’t quite get in the zone when she was dancing so close to him.

When their faces were nearly touching and his breath was hot on her face. When he held her hands or even worse, her waist and caressed her body and face. The first time they had to dance together she kept losing her balance. Thankfully that only lasted about a week.

But then she kept forgetting to breathe and almost passed out one day because she held her breath too long. Thankfully Adrien had caught her but that was a whole other level of embarrassment to be waking up in the arms of your handsome partner with him asking if you were alright. He even insisted he drive her home.

Once, they were practicing a lift and Marinette had slipped at the last second and kicked him in the face. She had been absolutely mortified and was still apologizing twenty minutes later. She brought him an ice pack and then the next day she snuck him a chocolate croissant before class. But that still didn’t stop him from having a bruise on his cheekbone for about 2 weeks. She didn’t want to think about it but it had looked really hot.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone intertwining their fingers. Adrien.

“You ready?” His green eyes were sparkling the way they always did before the music started. Like jewels.

She squeezed his hand and let out a breath she didn’t even know she had been holding, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Hey! We got this! Just do what you always do, close your eyes and let the music take over.”

She smiled gratefully at his faith in her. “You’re right. We got this. We’re gonna be amazing.”

They took their place in the center of the room. As they faced each other, Adrien with his hands on her waist and Marinette with her hands barely touching his face, she thought back to the time they first met. The same music had been playing.

*

“You seem stressed.” Luka was running through a few pieces on his violin while Marinette stretched and warmed up in the center of the room. Nobody else was there for the day but they liked to spend some time just improvising before class anyway. They would spend hours with Luka making up music on the spot and Marinette would dance to it, following the ebb and flow of the music that he gifted to her. It was how they met after all.

Marinette had been maybe eight years old and Luka was not much older. He had been playing in the Trocadero one afternoon and Marinette had happened to walk by with her parents. Even though he was just a kid, Luka’s talent for the violin was just as apparent back then. His eyes were closed and he leaned into the instrument so that it was a part of him. He was playing whatever came into his heart and Marinette just couldn’t resist. She began to dance.

She had already been in dance lessons for years at this point, but that isn’t what made people stop and stare. It was her passion, her love for the music and the way it flowed through her. From that moment on, it was hard to find one without finding the other.

Even though they weren’t a couple, they just understood each other in a way no one else could.

As she practiced her pirouettes she said, “They announced that we’re doing Romeo and Juliet this season. Auditions are in a couple months.”

Luka paused his own warm up to address her, “Hey that’s great! You would be a great Juliet!”

Marinette spun around and landed so she was facing him, “Thanks Luka. But I’m still nervous. It’ll be my first really big audition since I got into the school.”

Luka readied his violin, “Well I know exactly how to help with that.”

He began to play the Balcony Pas de Deux and Marinette smiled. She relaxed her shoulders, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

*

Adrien stood outside the school looking at the large name gilded over the door.

"Lycée des Arts de Françoise Dupont”

Kagami stood next to him. She was his best friend and they had practically been raised together so she knew exactly what he was thinking.

“You’re going to be fine. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Adrien turned to her, “Come on Kagami, you know I’ve only had private lessons all my life. What if everybody hates me?”

She placed her hands on her hips and frowned, “Anyone that has a problem with you will have me to answer to.”

He smiled at that and gave her a small poke in the ribs, “Yeah I’m sure you threatening people will have them warm up to me in no time.”

She gave a smile, the kind she reserved only for him, “Come on, let’s go inside.”

They walked through the doors together. The school was mostly quiet except for the sound of music coming from upstairs. Adrien realized it was the room where he was supposed to have class. Some people must be warming up.

As he and Kagami climbed the stairs he felt his heart start to pound. He fiddled with the silver ring on his finger and felt his friend slip her hand into his. Surprised at the physical affection, Adrien squeezed her hand gratefully and hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

As they opened the door to the dance room Adrien was struck by a couple different things. One, the music was live. There was a boy in the corner with blue hair and his eyes were closed and he was playing the violin. Two, he was playing Adrien’s favorite song. The Balcony Pas de Deux from Romeo and Juliet. And three, the girl who was dancing in the center of the room was absolutely stunning.

Not because she was beautiful (although she definitely was) but because she was dancing in a way Adrien had never seen. Her pointe shoes were red and matched her scrunchie. She was only wearing a simple black leotard but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was moving so beautifully. Adrien stood, absolutely entranced by the performance in front of him.

Marinette, with her eyes still closed, ended with a pirouette into an arabesque and stayed on a relevé. She waited until the last note faded from Luka’s violin and then she opened her eyes and noticed she had an audience.

Two very attractive people were standing in the door and watching her. The girl was taller than she was and had short black hair. She was wearing a red sports bra and leggings and a black workout jacket. She was carrying a black and red sports bag and she was looking at her with a very neutral expression. Her eyes were deep but not unfriendly. In fact, she almost looked impressed.

Marinette didn’t really focus on her because then she noticed the boy standing next to her. He was tall, blond and handsome. His mouth was slightly open. He was wearing simple warm-up sweats and a white t-shirt and he also had a black sports bag. And his eyes, oh his eyes they were something else. Light and fun but serious and engaging at the same time. She could get lost in those eyes.

But then she relaxed her abs in order to breathe and she fell forward with a slight yelp.

Luka set down his violin and quickly helped her up off the floor. He gave a quick hug and a kiss on the top of her head, “Amazing as usual, how about we go introduce ourselves?”

As they walked over to the other two, Marinette was searching for something to say, “Are you both starting school here?”

Adrien gave Kagami a playful look, “No, just me. This girls’ more into fencing and archery.”

When Adrien introduced himself Marinette almost fell all over again. “You’re Adrien Agreste? You wouldn’t be related to Emilie Agreste would you?”

Adrien smiled proudly, “Yeah! She was my mom!”

As Luka and Adrien shook hands Luka noticed the other boys’ ring. He tilted their hands so everyone could see it, “Nice ring!”

Kagami offered a small smile, “I got it for him when he auditioned for this school. For luck.”

“You always said you don’t believe in luck.” Adrien ribbed her playfully.

“No. But I believe in you.” She shot it back in such a way that Adrien raised his hands in surrender.

Luka smiled, “Well, I got Marinette her earrings when she auditioned too. Though I do believe in luck.” He added a wink in Marinette’s direction who playfully swatted his arm.

Adrien’s heart dropped a little watching them. He gave her the earrings. He kissed her head. They must be dating. Obviously, he’s amazing.

Meanwhile Marinette was facing the same dilemma while watching Kagami and Adrien. She was awesome. She was into fencing and archery. She bought him a ring. They were obviously together.

As blue eyes met green ones there was one singular thought, “I am so screwed.”

*

As the music faded away, Marinette looked down and met Adrien’s eyes. He was holding her knees and she had one hand on his shoulder and the other was raised high above her head. Both of their chests were rising and falling with the effort they had put into this audition and she noticed a small bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

He slowly lowered her to the ground and she placed her hands on his neck to keep her balance while he had his hands on her waist. The whole time she kept her eyes locked on his. For the first time, they had danced together without any slip ups.

And it was amazing.

She didn’t even know where it came from, but she was able to forget everything else except the music and him and she was just able to dance. Their bodies moved as one and there was electricity that neither of them had ever felt before.

Then Marinette looked over to the rest of the class and saw only shocked faces.

She quickly disentangled herself from Adrien and offered a small bow while still holding onto his hand. The rest of class clapped politely but Marinette could only think about the boy whose hand she was holding.

*

Luka walked next to Marinette on the sidewalk while she blabbered on about that afternoon. He smiled as she talked nonstop about her audition and having to dance with Adrien again.

“Luka, I can’t even explain it. It was so perfect and amazing but now that I’ve done it once what if Mdme. Moreau pairs us together all the time from now on? I’ll never be able to focus! He’s too perfect and I’m still a mess when I dance with him and…”

Luka grabbed her shoulders and forced her look him in the eyes, “Mari, you need to breathe.”

Marinette took in a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders.

“Okay good. There’s no reason for you to freak out. It’ll be alright.”

Just then her phone buzzed with an email from school. Marinette swiped through her phone with her fingers trembling and saw the subject line: ROMEO AND JULIET CAST

She squealed and opened up the email before paling and turning to her best friend, “Luka, I think I have a reason to freak out.”

She turned her phone to face him. There, on the screen it read:

ROMEO: Adrien Agreste  
JULIET: Marinette Dupain-Cheng


	2. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is having trouble focusing around Adrien. Both of them are trying to figure out their feelings.

“Marinette! Focus!” 

For the third time that afternoon, she slipped and fell into Adrien’s waiting arms. Not only was she having a hard time dancing with him, she was just having a hard time overall. She couldn’t get the timing right and as a result kept tripping over her feet. 

Adrien held her steady and couldn’t help feeling guilty. It hadn’t exactly escaped his notice how Marinette acted when he was around and he couldn’t help feeling that it was because she didn’t like being around him. When he wasn’t around, she could move with ease and leap with unparalleled grace, but the second she saw him she became hesitant and clumsy. It would have been cute if he didn’t have the nagging feeling that it was his fault. 

Their teacher barked at her, “Do it again!”

Marinette crossed back to the other side of the room and grit her teeth. “I can do this. I can do this.”

*

Adrien watched as Marinette ducked out of the classroom while avoiding his eyes. He couldn’t blame her. She had gotten chewed out pretty bad and he was sure she just wanted to get home. Then his eyes landed on something red on the ground. Her scrunchie. She must have dropped it. 

He picked it up and hesitated. Then he thought about how sad she had looked when she left and he made up his mind. He had to return it to her. The small voice in the back of his mind told him it was just an excuse to go see her outside of school but he ignored it by telling himself he was just being a good friend. 

As he walked to the bakery he kept wondering what to say to her. Especially if she were to point out the obvious that he could have just given it to her tomorrow. Well, he would just tell her the truth. He wanted to make sure she was ok. Friends do that right?

As the bell rang out announcing his arrival Adrien let out a small gasp as his senses were overwhelmed by the bakery. It smelled fantastic. The perfect mixture of yeast and cookies and bread. It was comfortably warm inside and there was soft classical music playing. Adrien wanted to sit on the floor and never leave. Then he noticed who was standing at the counter. 

“Oh hey Adrien! Good to see you again.”

“Hi Luka! You too. I uh, I didn’t know you worked here.” 

Luka shrugged, “Yeah, I’ve been working here since I was 12. Marinette got me the job to help out her parents and the money helps pay for the violin and the lessons. Plus it means I get to hang out with her and her family.” 

Adrien was trying to think of what he could possibly say, “That’s cool.” Smooth Agreste, way to keep it real. 

“Yeah it’s nice. So, what brings you to the best bakery in Paris?”

Adrien awkwardly reached into his pocket and brought out the scrunchie, “Marinette left this in class today. I wanted to give it back to her.”

“Cool, I’ll go get her for you.” Luka turned to leave the counter but Adrien practically jumped across it in order to stop him. 

“No! I mean, uh, it’s fine. You can just give it to her.” He held it out in his hand.

Luka quirked an eyebrow but still reached out and took it.“Okay, whatever you say.” When Adrien turned to leave Luka’s voice stopped him, “What happened today? She was pretty upset when she got home.”

Adrien’s shoulders sagged a little, “I’m not sure. Honest. She was having trouble today and I’m not sure why but I think it might be my fault. Our teacher was pretty harsh with her too.” 

Luka glanced back towards the stairs. “You sure you don’t want anything? On the house for first time customers.”

Adrien looked around and saw the chocolate croissants. “Okay sure. But just one. Dancers’ Diet you know?”

Luka nodded. As he handed Adrien the pastry, Adrien dropped some money in the tip jar. “Thanks for coming by. I’m sure she’ll be happy to have this back. I’ll let her know you were here.”

Adrien smiled and nodded, “Thanks Luka. I’ll see you around.”

As the bell chimed again Marinette came down the stairs. “Was that Adrien?”

Luka tossed her scrunchie to her, “Yeah he said you left this in class. He wanted to return it.”

Marinette frowned as she slipped it around her wrist, “That was nice of him.”

“He’s really cute you know.”

Marinette spun around, “WHAT?” it came out a little more viciously, and a little more defensive, then she had intended.

Luka raised his hands in defense, but there was still an all-too-smug smile on his face, “All I’m saying is maybe that’s the reason you have trouble focusing around him.”

She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms but Luka continued to smile at her. She deflated but still maintained her stubbornness, “Okay fine. Maybe I do have a tiny, TINY crush on him but I am not saying anything else on the matter. Besides I'm ninety-nine percent sure he's dating Kagami anyway.” 

Then the bell rang out and other customers walked in, mercifully saving her from having to continue the conversation. 

*

“Marinette!”

She had overshot her leap and landed too far forward which launched her towards Adrien. She fell on his chest and felt his arms encircle her waist protectively. While she had gotten more comfortable around him, at least once a rehearsal she would mess up in a way that made her feel ashamed. She was better than this. And she knew it. 

Her teacher sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, “Adrien, take five.”

He let her go and nodded, “Okay thank you.”

The second he was out of earshot, her teacher rounded on her. Marinette braced herself, waiting for what she knew was going to be fully deserved but was surprised when the next question was soft, “What’s going on? You’re better than this. We all know it. You earned your place at this school and this role but this isn’t going to cut it.”

Marinette could feel her face burning. She almost wished she was getting yelled at right now. “I...I don’t know. I’m just having trouble...connecting?” 

Her teacher thought for a moment and then she suddenly smiled. “When’s the last time you went to the ballet?”

Marinette looked up, startled, “Umm, I’m not sure? Last year? Two years maybe?”

Her teacher nodded sharply, “Alright, I have an idea.” 

Adrien walked back over to the two of them, “Are we going to run it again?”

Their teacher shook her head in response, “No, you two are done for the day, but I do have homework for the two of you. Go watch a ballet. Within the next week. Professional if you can. As close to Romeo and Juliet as you can get.”

Marinette clasped her hands over her heart and smiled wide, “Giselle is in town this weekend! It’s my favorite ballet!” 

Their teacher smiled, “Giselle would be perfect. I want you two to watch the leads. Watch the chemistry between them. You two have chemistry,” they both blushed at that, “what you’re lacking is how to use it.”

They both nodded and assured her they would be sure to see a ballet that weekend.

As they walked out of the school Marinette searched on her phone for tickets to see Giselle. Adrien noticed her shoulders droop a little. 

“Oh” It was so soft he was surprised he heard it.

“What’s wrong?”

She met his eyes and shrugged, “It’s nothing. The tickets are all sold out except for the Orchestra and they’re too expensive.”

He offered a sympathetic smile, “Sorry, about that, but you’ve seen it before right?”

She shook her head, “No actually, I’ve never had the chance to see it. I’ve always wanted to.”

Adrien looked at her face. She was trying not to show it but she was really disappointed. 

“Sorry Adrien, I have to get back to the bakery!” She gave him a wave and walked away with her head down. 

As he watched her walk away, he realised he could help her. He could take her to go see Giselle! It would be perfect, they would both get to go and follow their teacher’s request and she would get to see her favorite ballet! Then he hesitated. Was this too close to a date? Maybe he should run it by Luka first.

*

Adrien stood outside of the bakery trying to gather the courage to open the door. He could see Luka sitting at the counter. How do you explain to a guy that you want to take his girlfriend out on what is basically a date?

He shook his head. You know what, it's not a date. They were asked to do this by their teacher, this was homework. Sure she didn’t tell them they had to go together but it would be easier that way.

He steeled himself and walked inside. 

Luka looked up and smiled, “Agreste! How are you?”

Adrien tried to return the smile but was pretty sure he just looked like he was in pain. He could feel his pulse hammering in his throat.

Luka immediately noticed, “Dude, are you okay?”

While his brain was trying to figure out how exactly to approach this, his voice betrayed him, “I want to take Marinette out Friday night!”

Luka froze and his features knit together in confusion, unfortunately Adrien took it as disapproval. “Wait, that’s not what I meant!” He couldn't stop the words from tumbling out in an effort to explain, “Our teacher asked us to go see a ballet for research and Giselle is at the theatre this weekend but Marinette couldn’t get tickets and she mentioned that it’s her favorite ballet but I was able to get tickets so I wanted her to be able to see the show but I wanted to run it by you because-”

Luka held up his hands, “Woah dude, relax. Breathe. It’s all good. Don’t worry about it. Take her. Have a good time. I know she’ll love it. Though I’m not sure why you felt the need to ask me?”

Adrien relaxed a little, “Oh. Well, I didn’t want you to feel like I was trying to get in between the two of you or something like that.”

Luke just shrugged, “Hey, it’s cool. I don’t think anything could ever get between me and her but I appreciate it.” 

Adrien smiled even though those words hurt. Not that he wanted to get in between them. He would never do that to her. But it still hurt to know that he basically had no chance. 

*

The next day he walked into class early when he knew Marinette would be warming up. And there she was. Even though it had been a couple months she still took his breath away. She spotted him in the mirror and smiled. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” 

He placed his bag on the floor and walked over to where she was warming up on the barre. He stood next to her and when she reached her arms over her head he slipped the tickets into her hand. 

She brought her arms back down to her face and read the small pieces of paper in front of her. Her face paled and she clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from shrieking. Adrien grinned at her shock and surprise and knew he had made the right choice. 

“Adrien! You didn’t… You can’t…. I can’t accept this!” She was starting to hiccup over her words. 

He folded his arms and fixed her with a stern glare, “Now none of that. I can and I did. And you have to accept because we were told to go for research.” 

Her eyes were shining. She was still staring at the tickets like they were priceless. And to her, they were. Suddenly she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug while half-sobbing, half-laughing, and saying over and over again, “Thank you thank you thank you!”

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. She pulled back a little so she could look him in the eyes and realised they were nose-to-nose. Sure they had been much closer physically while they were dancing but this felt much more intimate, much more real. His green eyes pierced her blue ones. He reached up and brushed a stray tear from her face before gently setting her feet on the ground. 

Neither of them let go of the other and Marinette found herself looking at his lips as she whispered to him, “Thank you.” His own eyes glanced down to her mouth and he cleared his throat before responding, “My pleasure.”

They heard footsteps outside the room and reluctantly broke apart. Both of them not believing their good luck.


	3. Giselle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette attend a performance together and get to know one another a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS I PROMISE IT WILL HELP 
> 
> Okay! Welcome back everybody, this might be my favorite part of any fic I've ever written so far so I really hope you enjoy! Their outfits are obviously inspired by Ladybug and Chat Noir as a little nod to the original universe. It's moments like this where I wish I could draw so I could share what I had imagined for their outfits.
> 
> !SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR THIS CHAPTER AHEAD! This [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga994lIm96A) will take you to a YouTube video of Misty Copeland dancing to the song that these two dance to at the end of this chapter. If you don't know anything about classical music or ballet (or even if you do) I would highly recommend watching it before reading because this video was really similar to how I envisioned their dance. 
> 
> This [Link](https://open.spotify.com/track/2oUX4i8ByoaDrHHz9z5Bga?si=rZLMxxZKSsCBZosc35SFjg) will take you to the song itself if you want to listen to it while reading! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter I hope you all enjoy!

“I don’t know Luka, I think it’s too much.” Marinette stood in front of her mirror and frowned. She had been looking for the right outfit to wear for the better part of almost an hour while Luka was sitting on the floor and giving her feedback with each outfit. He had his back against the chaise lounge chair and was absentmindedly playing his violin. 

“What’s wrong with that dress?” He drew the bow lightly across the instrument and raised his eyebrows. 

“I think wearing a floor-length gown is too fancy! What if Adrien shows up in jeans and then I’m super overdressed and it’s awkward? Also this is my mom’s! It was nice of her to loan it to me, but black velvet is NOT my thing.” She turned around in the mirror and noticed the way the fabric settled at her hips. 

“Well, it is a professional ballet, and this is the son of Gabriel and Emilie Agreste. I think you can trust him to have pretty decent fashion sense.” Luka set the violin on the chair and stretched his arms up and placed his hands behind his head. 

“Luka, maybe I should just wear my sweater dress! I can wear black leggings and then it’ll look nice but not overdressed right!” She faced Luka and saw him standing with a look of horror on his face. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you cannot wear a sweater dress to your favorite professional ballet that you have never seen before at the Palais Garnier, while you are definitely on a date with a super cute guy! If you do you have lost your mind!”

Marinette started to protest, “It’s not a date, I already told you, Kagami-”

Luka placed a finger over her mouth, “Get the red dress.”

*

“Do you think I should get her a flower?” Adrien called as he buttoned up his shirt in the bathroom while Kagami was reading on his couch. 

“Why not?” 

He poked his head out of the bathroom while he tucked his shirt in. “I don’t know. I don’t want to overstep with Luka.” 

“I think you’re over thinking this. One would probably be fine. A dozen would be going overboard.” 

“Hey, I need some help in here!” Kagami scoffed and lightly tossed her book to the side as she walked into the bathroom and saw Adrien struggling with his bow tie. She gave a tiny laugh as she came to stand behind him. “Seriously, you’re how old and you still can’t tie a bow tie?”

Adrien pouted at her in the mirror and wiped away a fake tear, “Alas, the one piece of fashion that has eluded me.”

Kagami reached over his shoulders, her hands easily finishing the task. Then Adrien shooed her from the bathroom insisting she needed to wait outside for the final reveal. She rolled her eyes and went to stand outside. 

A few minutes later Adrien called from the bathroom in a ridiculously sing-song voice, “Here I come!”

He came, strutting, out of the bathroom with his hands framing his face and she rolled her eyes as he came to a stop next to her. Kagami smiled and shook her head. He gave a spin while she looked him over and gave him a nod of approval. 

He was wearing an all black suit with a black button up shirt underneath. His bowtie was black as well and the only hint of color was the lining of the jacket, and a very thin line down each leg of his pants was a bright green. He also had a green handkerchief in his breast pocket that matched the lining nicely. 

He gave her one final twirl and then went and sat down on the couch to tie his shoes. Kagami sat next to him and smirked when she noticed his hands shaking slightly, “Nervous about your date?”

He shot up and immediately protested, “It’s not a date! Her and Luka-” 

Kagami raised her hand, “Say what you want. But if it wasn’t a date you wouldn’t be this nervous.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes but she knew she was right. He stood up and she stood with him. While he was patting his pockets for his phone and wallet she asked, “Are you ready to go?”

Adrien gave her a look, “What do you mean?” 

She shrugged, “I want to try one of those chocolate croissants you’ve been telling me about. This is the perfect time to go.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her, “What are you planning?”

His friend raised her hands in defense, “Nothing! I just don’t want you screwing this up before it even starts.”

He gave her a pout but jerked his head to the door. “Alright fine. Let’s go.”

*

Marinette looked in the mirror. Luka was right, this was the right choice. He also insisted unbelievably strongly that she wouldn’t need a jacket so she trusted him there as well. The weather was starting to get warmer anyway. As she turned to head down the stairs, she hesitated. On impulse she grabbed her red pointe shoes and placed them in her purse.

*

As they stood outside the bakery Adrien had a difficult time convincing himself to actually step inside. He held a tiny red rose in his hand. He looked over and saw Kagami looking at him with a triumphant smile on her face, daring him to walk through the door. 

That was all the motivation he needed. He grit his teeth and pushed the door open.

The bell chimed merrily and Adrien heard Vivaldi playing through the bakery. Kagami was close behind him and they both inhaled deeply as the smell of the bakery overwhelmed their senses. Luka was once again standing at the counter and he gave them a friendly wave and a smile when they walked in. 

“Hey guys! It’s good to see you again! Marinette should be down in a minute.”

Adrien walked over to the counter and shook his hand. Kagami stood next to him and gave Luka a polite nod that he respectfully returned. 

“I’m really glad you’re taking her Adrien, she’s so excited.”

Adrien felt his heart skip a beat, “Really!? I mean uh, yeah! It’s my pleasure.” Kagami snickered softly before turning around to browse the racks of pastries. 

Adrien turned away from the counter to shoot her a look as Luka answered, “Yeah! This is her favorite ballet. I will warn you though she always wants to dance after seeing a ballet.”

“I always want to what?” came a voice from the stairs behind them.

Adrien turned back around to face Luka and he saw Marinette standing on the base of the stairs, silhouetted by the light coming from the upper floor. His mouth dropped open ever so slightly. She was… she was…wow. 

Her dress was deep red and must have been a ballet costume at some point but it had been transformed into something else. The bodice was fitted and came to her waist with black lace accents and small gemstones that caught the light and sparkled. The straps went over her shoulders leaving her arms bare and criss-crossed over her shoulder blades. The skirt was no longer a tutu, instead it was chiffon and flowed down her body like water. It came to about her calves and she had on small black heels as well as her earrings of course.

Her hair was pinned back from her face but still loose and curled and she had on deep red lipstick that matched her dress perfectly. She had on the barest amount of eyeliner and mascara but it made her eyes stand out even more. She also wore a small smile. Which was the most beautiful part of all. 

Their eyes met and Marinette blushed to the roots of her hair. Adrien couldn’t form words and was struggling to think of the right words to say. 

Kagami elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. 

“You… you look beautiful.” He felt his own face start to heat. 

She looked down at her shoes to hide how much she was smiling. “Thank you.”

He continued to look at her in awe while she tried to hide her heated face.

Luka and Kagami exchanged glances and a subtle nod. 

“Luka what would you recommend in here? I’ve heard good things about the chocolate croissants.” 

Luka was already walking around the counter and joined her on the other side. “You know actually if we go over here I can show you the most popular pastries!” He led her over to the furthest corner in the store behind several shelves of baked goods where they immediately crouched and peered through to watch their two friends. 

Marinette shyly walked over to Adrien. He had finally closed his mouth but he still couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. “Nice dress.” Wow, smooth compliment Agreste. 

She still blushed and smiled, “Thank you. It was one of my favorite costumes, so I bought it and changed the tutu into a skirt.”

“I got this for you.” He held out the small red rose and noticed his hands were shaking. He hoped she didn’t notice. 

Trembling fingers met trembling fingers as Marinette timidly accepted the gift. She gave him a smile and said, “You know red roses symbolize passion and romance right?”

Adrien stuttered, “Oh! Well, I … I didn’t mean anything by it! I didn’t want to show up empty handed and I-” He realized she was giggling. 

“It’s okay! I’m just teasing. I love roses! Thank you.” She reached behind her head and attempted to pin the rose in her hair where she had already pinned half of her hair back. After trying and failing a couple times, she sighed and turned to Adrien. “Would you mind?”

He smiled and held out his hand, “Of course not.”

As he secured the rose in her hair, she shivered when his hands brushed her shoulders and combed through her hair. Now that they were away from the dance studio and class, it felt like they were learning how to dance all over again. This was new. This was different. This was all too real. 

“Alright, I think we’re good to go!” They headed to the door which Adrien held open for her. 

Luka called from where he and Kagami were pretending to care about pastries, “Have fun guys!” 

After the door closed Kagami turned to Luka and asked, “You aren’t together are you?”

Luka shook his head, “Nope, we never were.” He was quiet for a minute before realizing the implications of her question. “You two aren’t dating either are you?”

She shook her head, “No, we were raised together so it’d be kind of weird, like dating my brother.”

They held each other’s eyes for another minute before Luka burst out laughing. Kagami also offered a small smile. After Luka finally caught his breath he stated, “They are idiots.” 

“If they would just have a normal conversation then this wouldn’t even be a problem.”

Luka thought for a minute, “Should we tell them?”

Kagami rolled her eyes, “Have you tried talking to Adrien? He draws conclusions and is always afraid of stepping on people’s toes.”

Luka shrugged his shoulders, “Marinette’s the same way, she makes up her mind and refuses to listen to other people.”

“I say we do our best, but they’ll figure it out eventually.” 

“We should keep in touch about it though.”

“Agreed.”

*

As they walked down the street Marinette actually found herself perfectly at ease with Adrien. The sun was just starting to set and there was a slight breeze in the air but they were comfortable. 

They chatted about Giselle, the music, the dancers who were performing tonight and the costumes happily. Both of them unconsciously (or maybe consciously) avoiding talking about their own dance that they had to work on. 

“Have you ever seen a ballet at the Palais Garnier?” 

Marinette smiled, “No, actually this’ll be my first time. I wanted to go when I was younger but we didn’t really have the money to spend on big opera houses. A lot of it went to shoes and tights and the lessons themselves.”

Adrien also smiled, “Do you have a favorite performance you’ve seen?”

“For my fourteenth birthday, it was right after I got into Francoise Dupont, so we were celebrating that too. My parents got me tickets to go see Swan Lake because my favorite dancer was Odette. It was at the Opera Bastille. I was up on the balcony but I didn’t care. It was breathtaking.” She sighed fondly at the memory. 

Something about her memory, triggered his own. He quickly did the math in his head and realized, “Wait. Your favorite dancer was...my mother?”

Marinette nodded. “Yes. She was a big inspiration to me.”

Adrien felt his eyes burn. “Me too.”

Marinette was struck by the impulse to grab his hand. But she resisted. She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable when he was vulnerable. 

They walked on for another minute before Adrien continued, “She’s the reason I dance.”

Marinette looked at his face but his expression was difficult to read. 

“When I was little, we would always dance together. She would play Tchaikovsky or Puccini and we would dance around the house. Or she would bring me to her rehearsals. My father was… well he was always busy. But even when my mother was in a ballet, she would make time for me. Some of my first memories are us dancing together. She was so passionate about it. I wanted to love something that way. It’s the best connection I have with her.”

They continued walking in silence for another minute or so before the next question was asked, “Why do you dance?”

Marinette didn’t even have to think. “Because of my mother.”

Adrien looked at her and blinked in surprise. 

“She was a dancer. But then she had me. She tried to go back to it, but she wasn’t getting any opportunities, so she made the choice to leave it behind. Her entire career, her passion. All of it. She stayed with my dad and worked in the bakery so they could provide for me and she could be there with me. She didn’t force me to dance though. To live out the dreams she couldn’t. But it was in me anyway. By the time I was two, if she played any kind of classical music I would dance along to it. Her and my dad sacrificed a lot to get me where I am. They always scraped together enough money for lessons and shoes and clothes in the early years. Along with the occasional performance. I do it for both of them. I want to make them proud.”

Adrien smiled, “I’m sure they already are.”

Suddenly the Palais Garnier was right in front of them. 

*

As they stepped inside Marinette gasped. The lobby was gilded with gold and has several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was a magnificent grand double staircase that led up to the balcony. Adrien watched her as she turned a full 360 to see the paintings on the walls and ceiling. Her eyes were shining.

She was watching the building and Adrien was watching her. The joy and awe was infectious. As they headed inside to the theatre Adrien couldn’t help laughing at the way her face lit up with each new observation. She practically begged him to go up the staircase even though their seats were in the Orchestra. Like she even had to ask. 

As they climbed the steps Marinette gracefully ran her fingers along the marble banisters absorbing each and every detail. When they reached the second floor, she stood looking out over the staircase and she couldn’t contain her smile. Adrien let her explore as much of the Opera house as she wanted, he even took photos for her with her phone. 

Finally, she conceded that it was likely getting close to the time they had to go in to their seats. When they stepped inside the theatre, once again, Marinette gasped. There was a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and above that on the ceiling were paintings of angels and fairies in flight. She drank in all she could so she wouldn’t forget a single thing. Adrien wasn’t sure but he thought he saw her wipe away a tear. 

Then she was bumped from behind and tripped over her heels. Adrien grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet as the man apologized. Marinette nodded her head while Adrien began to steer her to their row, holding her hand the entire time. He told himself it was so she wouldn’t get bumped again. When they reached their row Marinette placed a hand over her mouth. They were in the third row. 

As they sat down, she squeezed his hand and whispered, “Adrien, you didn’t have to do this-”

But he held up his hand, “Don’t even start. It was my pleasure. And besides, it was for homework. You can tell yourself that if it’ll make you feel less guilty. But know I would have done it either way.”

She smiled and leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He felt his cheeks burn as she said, “Thank you.” so sweetly and sincerely, he almost kissed her back. 

But then she ducked her head to turn off her phone and he remembered that they were just friends.

Friends. 

It was the first time he had called her that. Even in his own mind. It was really nice to have a friend. 

The Overture began and the curtain began to rise. Marinette took in her breath sharply and Adrien grinned at her excitement.

*

At intermission, Adrien turned to Marinette who was wiping tears from her face. 

He gave her a sly smile, “Let me guess, you’re crying cause you hate it?”

Marinette fanned her eyes dramatically, “Of course! Can you imagine waiting all these years to see your favorite ballet in the world and it’s awful?”

They both burst out laughing. 

“Seriously though! It’s beautiful! Adrien, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for this!”

“Don’t worry about it! I’m glad I was able to take you!”

“And I totally understand what Mdme. Moreau was talking about! Did you see the chemistry between Giselle and Albrecht?”

“Yes! The longing!”

“The physical closeness when they were happy-”

“And when they were apart that was when the tension was the greatest-”

“And how much they trust one another-”

“Not just the characters! There was no hesitation-”

“They were so in sync-”

“The way they so clearly wanted each other-”

“But they couldn’t have what they wanted-”

They froze at that observation. They were both so caught up in the excitement that they hadn’t even stopped to think. Marinette realized what she had said and how it hit a little too close to home for her. Adrien was thinking the exact same thing.

She took a deep breath and forced a smile, “Well, just you wait, the second act is even better.”

*

As they exited the theatre, Marinette was practically speechless. Even though she knew the story and music by heart she couldn’t think of what to say to accurately describe how she was feeling. 

When doors opened, a cold wind pushed into the lobby and she immediately brought her hands to her shoulders. Adrien noticed her rubbing her arms against the cold and shrugged out of his jacket. As he held it out to her, her eyes went wide and she then smiled and accepted without protesting. 

They walked along the street in silence, simply absorbing the performance, and finally Marinette ventured the question that had been bothering her for a while. “Adrien, can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

He raised his eyebrows but remained relaxed, “Sure.”

“You mentioned your dad wasn’t around much when you were younger. What’s it like now?”

Adrien caught her eyes and hesitated. But there was no judgement in them. Just curiosity and concern. He shrugged, “It is what it is. He still has me do fencing and piano. He still expects me to get top grades, not that he has anything to worry about. Not that he really notices one way or the other.”

Marinette waited. She didn’t want to pressure him but she wanted to know. He tried to seem indifferent but she could tell he was bothered. “Adrien..?”

He sighed, “Honestly I think he wants me to quit dancing.”

“He...what…?”

“He’s been mentioning that he wants me to go to school for fencing or piano instead and then become some famous fencer or pianist. The main reason I’m still allowed to dance is because it keeps me in shape for fencing and improves my balance.”

Marinette could feel herself growing indignant at the implication, “Has he even seen you dance? Does he have any idea how talented you are?”

Adrien was shocked at her quick defense of him. “Of course he has. He just doesn’t think that’s the best future for me.”

Marinette felt the anger ebbing away, “I’m sorry Adrien. I didn’t mean to insult him. But you should be allowed to choose your own path. One that makes you happy.”

Adrien gave a sad smile, “Dancing might not be in the stars for me I guess.”

They walked along the Seine in companionable silence. The lights reflected on the street and in the river so that the Seine was full of stars and the pavement was shining. 

They paused next to the river and Adrien smiled as Marinette closed her eyes and took in deep breaths of the cool night air. He steeled his nerve and said, “You know I can’t help feeling like we should dance.”

Marinette looked over at him and smiled. She reached into her purse and pulled out her pointe shoes. “You can pick the song.”

He grinned and began to untie his bowtie and roll up his sleeves while she carefully removed his jacket and her purse before setting them on the ground. While she tied her shoes, he scrolled through his phone looking through saved music that he could play. He almost picked a Giselle song but instead instinctually selected a different song. 

The Nutcracker Pas de Deux. 

She tilted her head when she heard the harp starting, but soon smiled and bowed to Adrien. He responded in kind. 

They slowly began to walk towards one another, holding eye contact and simply focusing on the way the other was moving. There was confidence and shyness at the same time. 

Adrien knelt in front of her and she got on relevé to lean over and grab his hands. 

The first time her feet left the ground Marinette could feel the steadiness of his hands. The way he trusted her and she trusted him. He would be there for her. As she leaned back into his arms and gazed into his eyes, they both knew, they were made to do this together.

Soon they were moving as one. The music swept through them and there was no hesitation from either of them. She no longer felt nervous about touching his face and each time she had the opportunity there would be a small caress of his cheek with a loving smile. His face was filled with equal adoration. 

As the music built with trumpets, Marinette took a running start and Adrien lifted her high above his head. He gently dropped her so her hand was around his neck and his hand was around her waist. They spun across the pavement with their eyes locked and no one else in the world mattered except them.

And as music ended with one final flourish, he once again lifted her but she kept her hands caressing his face. As he gently lowered her to the ground, both of them panting slightly, it was as if some magic had been created between the two of them. Next to a river full of stars and across the glowing pavement.


	4. Idiots in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Back once again with a short chapter! This [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zXfYygXX0I) will take you to the Balcony Pas de Deux that they perform in this chapter if you would like to watch! I hope you all enjoy!

“So you mean to tell me that you guys danced together in the moonlight after seeing your favorite ballet and you  _ didn’t tell him _ ?!?” Luka had stopped playing his violin to look at her in indignation. 

Marinette bent over her right knee while her ankle rested on the barre, “What was I supposed to say?” 

Luka huffed and rolled his eyes, “Oh I don’t know,” he said, dripping with sarcasm, “ANYTHING!”

Marinette glared at him in the mirror, “Luka, it was just practice for Romeo and Juliet. After last night I finally feel like we’ll be able to dance together without any embarrassing hiccups. I’m not about to ruin that.”

He took a couple steps towards her, “Mari, you have to listen to me-” 

“No,” she took her foot off the barre and swung around to face him, “Absolutely not. We’re actually friends now, I am  _ not  _ going to make him uncomfortable just to confess how I feel.”

“Would you just let me-”

“No Luka. I refuse to complicate his relationship with Kagami just so I can get something off my chest. I can’t do that to him because I care about him.”

“But Marinette, I’m trying to tell you-”

She held up her hand, “My decision is final. I will not jeopardize his relationship just so I can  _ maybe _ be happy.”

Luka sighed but didn’t try to respond. This was exactly the kind of selfless, albeit stupid, response he was expecting. 

As he turned around she had another thought, “And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

He faced her again, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She placed her hands on her hips and mimicked his voice, “ _ You won’t need a jacket tonight, it’s getting warmer outside, trust me on this Marinette you’ll just be carrying it the whole night anyway.”  _ She narrowed her eyes, “Liar.”

He smirked, “It worked didn’t it? What did his jacket smell like?”

*

Adrien’s back hit the mat and not for the first time that afternoon. Kagami sheathed her fencing foil and offered him her hand but still frowned when he got back to his feet. 

“What happened last night? I figured we would talk after but obviously you need to talk now.”

Adrien sighed, “We danced.”

She raised her eyebrows.

“We danced under the stars to the Nutcracker Pas de Deux and it was perfect.”

“What else..?”

“I think I might be in love with her.”

Kagami nodded and then turned and headed to the bench where they had placed their sports bags. She grabbed her water bottle and took a few sips before responding. “Well, it’s about time you figured it out.”

“I… what?”

“Adrien, I could have told you that from the first time you walked into class and watched her dance.” 

He looked at her in surprise. 

“So… what did you say to her? Did you tell her?”

He shook his head, “Of course not. I don’t want to go back to the way things were before. We’re friends now and I'm happy with that. Also, I am not going to ruin her relationship with Luka. I couldn’t do that to her.”

Kagami looked him in the eyes, “Adrien, trust me on this. They are not dating.”

Adrien smiled sadly, “I appreciate the optimism but I’m just trying to be realistic. They’ve known each other since they were kids, he kissed her the first time we saw them together, he works at her parents bakery. If they aren’t dating already, they have to be pretty close to that point.”

Kagami shook her head, “No, Adrien-”

Adrien shook his head, “Mimi, I know you’re just trying to be nice but I don’t want any false hope okay? I don’t want to hurt her by getting in the way.”

Right at that moment, her phone chimed. Adrien shrugged his shoulders and headed to the locker room.

Luka: Tried to tell her. She wouldn’t listen. Wouldn’t even let me explain. Tell me you had better luck

Kagami: I was able to tell him. He didn’t believe me. Said he doesn’t want to hurt her by getting in between the two of you.

Luka: She basically said the same thing. Why are our friends the nicest, dumbest people on the planet?

Kagami: I wish I knew

Luka: Now what?

Kagami: I’m not sure. But the performance is in a few weeks. Hopefully rehearsals and performing will help move this along they can’t play Romeo and Juliet and NOT confess

Luka: Hopefully 

*

His hot breath was in her face and they were nose to nose. She smiled and rolled down off her relevé before bending over her knees to catch her breath. They were both panting slightly and had beads of sweat coming down their faces. 

They had been running through the Balcony Pas de Deux for the past couple days and it had been absolutely amazing. No slip-ups. No hesitations. Just adoration and trust. 

After the general applause of the class had quieted, Mdme. Moreau smiled and nodded to them. “Well done you two. The choreography was beautifully executed and I’m glad you’re working as one now. But there is one thing you’ve neglected.”

Adrien and Marinette locked eyes in confusion, both of them mentally running through the dance. Was there a lift they had missed? A turn?

Their teacher smiled, “The kiss?”

There was a small chorus of “oohh's” that rose from the other students along with a couple whistles. Madame Moreau turned to the rest of the class and said harshly, “That’s enough of that. We’re all professionals here.” 

Meanwhile both Marinette and Adrien had inflamed faces, they were practically glowing. 

Their teacher dismissed the rest of the students and then turned to the couple while the others were filing out of the classroom. “So why did you leave it out?”

They both froze trying to think of what to say. 

She continued, “There was no hesitation anywhere in the dance, except the end. You both know you’re supposed to kiss there.”

Marinette found her tongue first, “I think we both wanted to wait until the performance! Because then it would be more authentic!” She looked to Adrien for support who nodded his head.

Their teacher smiled kindly, “I know it can be a little awkward, but this had to be rehearsed. Can you both try?”

Marinette nodded mechanically and turned to face her partner. His face was unreadable. 

She shrugged apologetically and said quietly, “Sorry.”

He smiled and said, “Me too.” Before leaning down and giving her a quick peck.

They shared one singular thought,  _ They are in a relationship they must feel so awkward! _

They both released their breath and turned to their teacher who was suppressing a smile. “Okay that wasn’t a bad start but come on you two! There needs to be passion, longing, desire! You both know how this is supposed to go! This is basically the only real kiss you two share when the other one isn’t dead!”

They looked at each other and hesitated. “Are we not kissing during the bedroom Pas de Deux?”

Their teacher shook her head, “No, because that’s when you two are married and have each other emotionally but can’t physically. It’s symbolic that you don’t kiss before Juliet ‘dies.’ ”

The two shared another look before Mdme. Moreau nodded her head knowingly, “Alright fine. I’m leaving you two here to rehearse that kiss. Maybe then it’ll be less awkward. But remember, you can’t be timid. This is the only time you get a small piece of what you are longing for.”

And then she left. 

Marinette turned towards Adrien and saw him looking resolutely at his feet. She couldn’t help but feel bad for putting him in this position. She was annoyed at herself for slightly looking forward to this moment. 

“If you want we can wait? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

He met her eyes and slowly shook his head. She had no idea how much he wanted to kiss her. 

“No it’s okay. Let’s do this.” As soon as he said it, he wanted to kick himself.  _ Why do you have to make it sound like it’s the worst thing in the world? _

“I have an idea! How about we play the end of the Pas de Deux? Maybe that will help!” 

Adrien smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I like that.”

As the violins began to fill the air, Adrien couldn’t help but think of Luka. Okay nope, that was not a good idea when trying to get in the mindset to passionately kiss Marientte. 

She slowly walked over to him and stopped about a foot away, trying to gather her nerve. He slowly closed the gap and grabbed her hand. Even though they had been dancing for the past couple hours, her hands were cold. He was worried that his were sweaty and gross but she didn’t pull away. They were so close that he could see each faint freckle that dotted her nose. She could see that his green eyes had the slightest bit of blue in them. 

As the music began to swell they remembered their choreography and he placed his hands on her waist, helping her raise up en pointe. She was still shorter than him. She could feel the slight hesitation on his end and lightly placed her fingertips on his jaw. He took in a sharp breath as her fingers ran along his face in a gentle caress. 

Together they both thought, “Screw it.” And he crashed his lips onto hers. 

Her lips were unbelievably soft and sweet. She smelled of fresh bread and sweet pastries and vanilla, and she tasted like them. There was something else there as well, her shampoo was subtle and sweet like lavender. He ignored the choreography and wrapped his arms around her waist to fully embrace her. 

Marinette had still hesitated initially but once she had a taste of him, she wanted more. He smelled like pine and salt, like the beach. She remembered his jacket smelling this way. Every breath she took was filled with him. She tried to remember what the rest of the dance was supposed to be but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and she gave up trying. She snaked her hands through his hair and let herself grab the back of his neck lightly. 

She could feel her knees start to grow weak but it didn’t matter because he picked her up without breaking away. Now she was taller than him and she used her height to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly to let her in. She grabbed his face and could feel him hum when she ran her thumb over his cheekbone. She was overwhelming his senses. She let go of his face to grab the front of his shirt and bring him as close to her as possible. All of the longing and pining was being swept away in this one moment.

Then suddenly they broke apart. Both of them remembering who they were and the decisions they had already made. 

Adrien slowly and softly set her back on the ground, neither of them saying anything. Neither of them acknowledging the complete disregard for choreography in favor of passion and desire. 

They silently packed their bags and walked out of the school together. Their faces were still flushed. Their lips still pink and slightly swollen. 

They said a polite good-bye and walked their separate ways. Holding back tears and holding in confessions. 

  
  



	5. I care about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! If there's anything you want to see let me know before it's too late and I will do my best to incorporate it! 
> 
> Here is the [Link](https://open.spotify.com/track/5iZNXvxBXm2H4VNW1PysDP?si=ZxmLPM7yRjyKcQ1yGIQgHA) to Marinette's theme song which is, of course, from Giselle. I hope you all enjoy!

“Baking isn’t going to make this go away you know.” Luka sat at the other end of the counter, his voice filled with concern. 

Her hands were kneading the bread with a frenzied, but focused, energy. Her eyes were bright and dangerous, like blue fire. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“You think I don’t know that?” Her voice was strained and Luka winced at the obvious hurt she was trying to hide from him. 

He had walked into the bakery late that afternoon to find her in the midst of various finished pastries and desserts. She was covered in a layer of flour and there was frosting smeared on her clothes. There had also been faint tear-tracks in the flour on her face.

“I’m not saying that at all. But come on Mari, stress-baking, while helpful in a bakery, is not the most productive way to work through this.” 

“I’m fine, my parents will be happy that we have extra stuff anyway. I’m being  _ productive _ .”

“Have you even sat down since you got home?” He cast a pointed look at her ballet bag that was very obviously thrown in the corner.

She ignored his comment and continued to knead the bread ferociously. She could feel her chest tightening and focused on pouring all of her emotions into the dough. 

_ He kissed me. And I kissed him back. He was acting and I wasn’t. He won’t ever know what that kiss meant to me. But it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter.  _

Luka watched her carefully in her frenetic dance around the kitchen. He sighed and got up from the stool to cross to where he had placed his things on the counter. He took out his violin and tucked it under his chin. Marinette wasn’t even paying attention. 

He purposefully drew his bow across the strings and began to play the first few bars of the Act 1:No.7a  _ Variation de Giselle.  _ Her song. Now she was paying attention. Luka smiled and continued to present the melody as she finally relaxed her shoulders and closed her eyes. 

She began to dance slowly and quietly with controlled movements. She had one foot on the floor at all times but allowed the music to flow through her body and control her breathing. She could feel tears slip from her eyes as she slowly spun around the living room.

She came to stop next to her musician and he quietly set down his violin. He opened his arms to her and she immediately stepped into them. She took a deep, shuddering breath as Luka placed his chin on top of her head and held her tight. She felt more tears fall, gently, silently, down her face. 

“Thanks Luka.”

“It’s going to be okay.”

“He can never know.” 

Luka rubbed her back in small circles, “Marinette, trust me. It’ll all work out.” 

“Luka, I love you, but don’t give me false hope right now okay? I don’t want to talk.”

*

Marinette and Adrien silently packed their bags together after rehearsal. She was refusing to meet his eyes and he kept sneaking glances at her. The dance had gone perfectly. They were in sync and there was obvious romantic tension while they performed. A little too obvious.   


He had called Kagami after rehearsal and told her everything. She once again insisted that it was going to be fine but he didn’t believe her. He was the one who had gotten carried away. Marinette simply got caught in the tide. It wasn’t fair to her. It wasn’t fair to Luka either. He could lie to himself all he wanted, but deep down he knew. 

That kiss had meant so much more to him. All she had to do was exist and he was completely and utterly smitten. The fact that he had kissed her only made it so much worse. She completely consumed him and he didn’t even try to fight it. 

And now, she was slipping away. 

She turned and headed resolutely out of the class and he found himself running after her. 

“Marinette wait!” 

She froze with her hand on the door. She had half-hoped they would get through the rest of the show without even discussing what had happened but she also knew that wouldn’t be good for their relationship, professional or personal. 

He caught up with her and said, “Can I walk you home?” 

She blinked and nodded with a small smile. He held open the door for her and she gave a quiet thank you. 

They walked along in silence for a little bit before Adrien let out a small breath. “I wanted to apologize.”

Marinette almost ran into a street lamp. “ _ You _ wanted to apologize?” 

“Well, yeah. I feel like I might have made you uncomfortable and I’m really sorry about that.”

“Oh! No you didn't… I mean! I didn’t like it. No- I mean, I did like it! No, I was going to say the same thing!”

“Wait what?”

“We were both just acting but I think we both got a little carried away you know? I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable but I was trying to be passionate because of what Mdme. Moreau was telling us to do but I think it was a little too much for a first kiss!”

“Oh! Yeah, I think you’re right.” Both of them had a red blush dusting their cheeks as they continued to walk on in silence. 

“I care about you a lot.” It felt like it had been ripped from him. He didn’t even mean to say it. 

“What..?” 

“I mean..! I care about you as a friend!”

“Oh!” Her face, which had finally gone back to normal, began to heat up again. “I really care about you too Adrien.” 

He smiled and his eyes were shining. “That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to make sure we were okay.”

She grabbed his hand, “Adrien, you and I will  _ always _ be friends. I know it hasn’t been very long but you mean a lot to me.” 

He squeezed back, “You too.”

“Speaking of which, how are things at home?”

He gripped her hand a little tighter and kept his eyes on the sidewalk, “It’s been fine.”

She tugged on his hand forcing him to look her in the eyes, “Adrien. I won’t pry, but you don’t have to do that with me.” 

He almost hated how he couldn’t lie to her even though they’d only known each other for a short time, “He’s been mentioning that after this performance, he’ll pull me from the school and put me in Kagami’s instead.”

“What?”

“It’s a really elite all-boys school, well, it used to be all boys before Kagami convinced them to change their rules-”

“She  _ convinced them _ ?”

“Yeah, she’s awesome, they couldn’t say no. But he thinks that if I go to her school it will be better opportunities for the future. They’ve had alumni become Olympic fencers.

“You wouldn’t have even been at school for a year..”

“...I know.”

They had reached the bakery. Marinette didn’t want to let go.  _ Say it! Say it now! _

“It wouldn’t be the same without you.” She hesitated, “ _ I _ wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

It was true for both of them. Neither of them had ever found a partner that worked the way they did. And they both knew it. 

Adrien met her eyes and found himself unable to say anything. So she hugged him. She brought her arms around his waist and placed her head right near his collarbone. She could feel his heartbeat. He returned the embrace gratefully resting his cheek against her forehead. 

He closed his eyes, “I don’t know Marinette. It feels like someone else is always in charge.”

They stood together for another minute before coming apart. They gave each other a small wave before turning away. As Marinette opened the door to the bakery she stopped and looked over her shoulder, “Adrien. You are always in charge of your own future.”

She walked inside, leaving Adrien staring at the door, where she had disappeared.

  
  



	6. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's opening night!! Juliet might lose her Romeo and these two desperately need to have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, a lot sooner then I thought I'd be. I know this chapter is angsty but I promise the next one will have the resolution! I'm feeling really motivated so this fic might even get finished tonight or tomorrow! Enjoy!
> 
> Here is the [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fdE4nYibJk) to the Bedroom Pas de Deux dance. It is a beautiful dance I highly recommend you watch it! This song is also Adrien's theme.

Marinette stood on the stage looking out over the empty theatre. In a few short hours, it would be full. She couldn’t wait. 

The last few weeks had gone perfectly. Very few slip-ups in rehearsals. Their teacher had even complimented their chemistry and how well they were working together. More often than not, Adrien would walk her home and they would just talk. It was nice to just get to know each other as friends. Sometimes she would slip him a pastry from the bakery. 

Every time Luka saw the two of them together though, he would shake his head and sigh. She tried to ignore it. She knew he probably thought she was making a mistake spending so much time with someone she couldn’t have, but she cared about him too much to forgo being his friend as well. Besides, after this, Marinette didn’t know if he would even be in her life anymore. 

No. It was better not to think like that. Even if he switched schools, they would always be friends. They had shared too much to go back to never being a part of each others’ lives. 

She took deep breaths as the music score played in her headphones. She walked through her choreography on the dark stage anticipating what it would feel like with the audience watching. Her hands were trembling but more from excitement than anything else. 

Her parents were going to be here. Luka was coming as well. She was so excited for them to watch the ballet. To show them all she had worked for. 

Then, Adrien was beside her. He lightly grabbed her hands and walked through the rest of the dance with her, following her movements and energy. 

She was going to miss this. Marinette doubted she would ever find someone as perfectly in sync with her as him. 

When they finished he gave her a grand bow and they both started laughing. 

“How are you feeling about tonight?” 

She grinned as she took out her headphones, “I feel great. On top of the world. You?”

Adrien thought for a minute, “Nervous. But I’m really looking forward to it. My father is even supposed to be here tonight. Kagami too.”

Marinette smiled, “That’s great! Luka and my parents are coming tonight too!

They held their gaze for just a moment too long before they both looked away. Then at the same time they both said, “Oh! I have something for you!” which was followed by small laughter. 

They crossed over to where they had both placed their ballet bags and both brought out small boxes. Marinette held out Adrien’s in her hand and said, “I wanted to thank you.”

He exchanged his box with her own and raised his eyebrows, “What for?”

She smiled, “Well, partially for taking me to see Giselle, but also for being literally the best dance partner ever!” 

He grinned at that, “Me too, I wanted to make sure you know how much I appreciate you.”

She blushed a little, “So who should go first?”

Adrien nodded, “After you.”

Marinette opened the box and gasped. Inside was a small necklace with a rose pendant. It was delicate, made of rose gold and in the center was a very small diamond. 

“ _ A rose by any other name would smell as sweet _ right? I know you don’t get to say the line in the ballet but it would be your line.”

“Adrien! You shouldn’t have bought something like this for me! It’s too expensive!”

“I didn’t.” 

“What are you talking about?”

He looked at her with love in his eyes, she would have noticed it if she wasn’t so shocked, “It was my mother’s.”

“What..?” It was so quiet she might have thought it. “I can’t take something that was your mother’s.” She held out the box to him. 

Adrien reached over and closed her hands over the necklace, “Yes, you can. She left me things that I could give to people who were important to me. You are important to me. You told me she inspired you. Not only that but you respect her. As a dancer. As my mother. You know how much all of this means to me. How much it all meant to her. I know you’ll honor her memory. When I dance with you...it feels like I’m dancing with her again.”

Marinette had tears in her eyes. “I… I don’t know what to say. Except… Thank you Adrien.”

He started to open the box she gave him when she lurched forward and grabbed his hand. “No! Adrien. Please.”

He frowned in confusion, “What’s wrong?”

She held his hand closed with hers and the other was clutching the box he gave her close to her chest. “You...you gave me an amazing gift..that was your mother’s and I… I just… I don’t want you to be disappointed.” 

He gently pulled her hand off of his, “Marinette, I will love anything you got me.” 

She reluctantly released his hand and watched with wide, vulnerable eyes as he opened the box. 

His was a necklace as well. A simple silver chain with a silver bar pendant. Engraved on the front of the bar were the words, “I defy you, stars” printed horizontally. 

“I had it made for you.” She spoke softly, “That’s also a line from the play. Romeo says it. You told me once that dancing might not be in the stars for you. I don’t know, it just felt right and I understand if you don’t-” She was cut off by his arms around her. She gave a small gasp and then leaned into the hug. 

He held her tight and breathed her in. The tears were threatening to fall from his eyes and he was struggling to think of how he could possibly express how much he loved the gift and her without making everything unravel. Thankfully, she seemed to catch every unsaid word in that hug.

“Thank you.”

She smiled into his shoulder at the whispered words. 

Then their teacher came onto the stage and began chastising them for standing there when the theatre was going to open in fifteen minutes, they both still had to get into costume and hair and makeup and what were they thinking just standing around right now? 

As they both stammered apologies and headed off to their dressing rooms Mdme. Moreau called after them, “Remember, you two are not allowed to see each other until the reveal on stage! It needs to be authentic.”

*

The curtain had risen and the ballet had begun. True to her word, Mdme. Moreau had kept them from seeing each other, even going so far as to placing tall students between them when they had to be in the same room. 

Everything was going beautifully and at last it was time for the ballroom scene. Adrien sipped on water in the wings and checked his costume in the mirror. He was wearing a loose, simple, white shirt with long, slightly puffy sleeves and black tights and shoes. His hair had been left mostly alone but was slightly mussed from the other dances he had already performed. He readied himself as he ran back out on stage. 

The crowd parted and there she was. Shining, brilliant, and beautiful. Her costume was a light cream color with an empire waist, the skirt flowed down to her knees and was slightly transparent. It moved with her body in a completely mesmerizing way. The bodice was crisscrossed to look like a corset and there were small gems inlaid in the fabric. Her hair was held back from her face by a braid but still loose and tumbled down her shoulders and she had small pearls in her hair. She was relatively free of makeup, but she still had blush, eyeliner and mascara. She looked even more beautiful, because she looked like Marinette. 

Adrien would have stood there all night, just staring at her but they had a ballet to perform. 

The first time their hands touched, he could feel the electricity. Her eyes were bright and brilliant and he drank in the sight of her like he was dying of thirst. He never wanted to forget this night. Every caress, every longing stare, sent his senses into overdrive and he was enraptured. 

Marinette had been startled by the intensity in his eyes when they had first connected. But she accepted it. His arms around her and his eyes locked on hers was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Everything else fell away. There were no lights, no audience, nobody else. Just the two of them.

Before she knew it they were at the end of the Balcony Pas De Deux. She had her hands resting on his chest as it rose and fell. He gently but firmly grabbed her waist and helped to raise her en pointe like they had practiced. They were nose to nose and he kissed her. There was still passion, but it was subdued. Mechanical. Like choreography. Marinette tried not to feel disappointed as he spun her around on her toes while they were still entwined, knowing that she shouldn’t want the desire. But she did. 

*

At intermission she found him in the wings. Watching the stage with a blank stare. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

He simply held up his phone screen which showed a text from his father, “ _ I had to leave to attend some important business matters. Your dancing in the first act was exemplary. Though I expect nothing less. _ ”

“Adrien… I’m so sorry.” How could he do this? Even when he gave him a compliment it sounded like an insult!

He shrugged his shoulders, “It’s not your fault. But I told him I wanted to stay at Francoise Dupont.”

“What did he say?” 

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” She could feel herself getting angry.

“Nope. Though I’ll be honest, that’s not usually a good sign.” 

“Adrien..” 

He suddenly shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, “Hey! The first act was pretty great though! I’d even say it was  _ en pointe _ !”

Even though she knew he was changing the subject, she let him. She laughed and gave his arm a small swat. “We are doing pretty great aren’t we?”

“What can I say? We’re a team!”

She smiled and nodded, “Unstoppable.”

*

As Marinette entered for the Bedroom Pas de Deux she allowed the music to completely take over. She felt his hands grips her waist and lifted her high off the ground. 

He held her steady with each turn and relevé and they were dancing as two halves of one whole. His steadiness and drive balanced out her passion and flow. 

He wrapped one arm around her waist and she leaned back in him, trusting him completely, arching her back as he spun her around. 

He sank to his knees and brought her forward on the tip of her toes to his face allowing her to just barely kiss his jaw and cheeks with her fingertips. 

And suddenly, it was all too real for her. He might be leaving Francoise Dupont. They might not ever get to dance together again. He might even move somewhere far away, no matter if they stayed friends, distance would keep them separated. Those thoughts made her grip his chest and arms even tighter, every time she had the chance. 

She was Juliet, begging her Romeo to stay. 

All too soon, the music was reaching its end. She threw caution to the wind, ignoring their instructions and choreography, and ignoring the fact that Kagami was in the audience. All she could think was she couldn’t let him go like this, Juliet certainly wouldn’t. 

As Adrien turned to exit, she found herself running after him. He heard her feet behind him and stopped in surprise, though he was smart (and talented) enough not to show it. 

He turned to face her, eyes widening, as she continued towards him. She threw her arms over his neck in an embrace and kissed him. On stage. In front of everyone. 

He didn’t even hesitate. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She used her new height to deepen their kiss and he opened his mouth to let her in. Her scent, while slightly mingled with sweat, was still sweet and completely overwhelming. He breathed her in with every breath. He couldn’t get enough of her. 

She held tightly onto his hair and could feel her nails slightly scratching his scalp. He gave a soft moan as she lightly bit onto his bottom lip. 

They tasted of vanilla and salt and longing. It was not gentle, it was filled with hunger and want. 

Marinette was vaguely aware of the music signalling an end to the dance and she broke off, slightly gasping for breath. 

He quickly set her back on the ground and they shared a shocked look for the briefest moment before exiting at opposite ends of the stage. 

When Marinette reached the wings she turned around and found Adrien’s eyes at the other end of the stage. Although the wings were dark, his eyes were practically glowing as they locked with hers. 

His eyes were asking her a thousand questions but there was one that was crystal clear:  _ Why? _


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two finally have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ya'll. I was on a roll today so here's the final chapter. It's 1am. I have a million other things I'm supposed to be doing. Enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this Fic

Marinette hid in her dressing room the rest of the time she was not on stage. She could apologize later once the ballet was over but right now, she needed to be alone as much as possible. 

Sure, he had responded to the kiss, but it was probably so she wouldn’t be embarrassed on stage in front of everyone. Romeo couldn’t very well push Juliet away. 

Adrien knew she was avoiding him. But he couldn’t figure out why. She had kissed him this time. He needed to talk to her but they were still in the middle of their performance. He hadn’t seen her since that scene. Since they locked eyes in the wings.

Something wasn’t adding up.

Finally, it was time for their last moment. Marinette lay on the bed on stage and kept her eyes closed even though it pained her. She could feel him caressing her face and hair and she so badly wanted to look him in the eyes. At the same time, she never wanted to look at him again. 

Adrien ran his fingers over her face. Trying to memorize every piece of her that he could. He had more precious memories with her than some people get with those they love, but it still wasn’t enough.

She could feel his breath on her face as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he kissed her lips. 

This one was different. It was soft and chaste. The barest brushing of their lips before the music signalled his death.    
Marinette sat up and saw him lying on the ground. His hand centimeters from hers, like he had been reaching for her in death. How poetic. 

She fell over his body and began to feel real tears forming as she looked at his face. A couple of tears landed on his face and his cheeks flinched, just the barest movement. She knelt next to him and brushed them from his face before softly running her finger over his lips. 

She hesitated for a fraction of a second before leaning down and kissing him. She kept it short and pure. A goodbye.

She performed her final act and fell onto his chest with her hand still entwined in his. 

As the ensemble came onto the stage to find their bodies, Marinette could hear his heart beating. It was comforting. She tried to focus on his heartbeat in order to match her own to his. She could feel the slightest rise and fall of his chest and could feel her eyes start to burn. 

_ NO! NO MORE! You made your decision and now you have to live with it.  _

When the curtain fell she slowly lifted her head and saw him looking at her. He looked worried. Of course he would. She just kissed him in front of his girlfriend. 

She got up carefully off his body and held out her hand, “We better get in place for bows.”

He took her hand and stood. When she pulled away he frowned, “Yeah, I guess we should.”

As they waited offstage for their cue, she held out her hand, “One last time?”

He entwined their fingers, “Marinette-”

She shook her head, “Let’s not, okay?”

And then she was pulling him onstage with a bright smile on her face as the lights blazed and the applause thundered in their ears. They bowed together, always joined by their hands. When finally the company had all bowed together she let go of him, and quietly but quickly walked backstage. 

Adrien called out, “Marinette wait!” but she was soon lost in the crowd of ballet dancers. 

He ran to his own dressing room and began changing at record speed to make it out before she did. He couldn’t let her get away from him that easily. No way. 

He ran outside and burst through the door just in time to watch Luka hand her a bouquet of red roses. 

*

Marinette smiled and gave him a hug. “Thanks Luka.”

Luka kissed the top of her head and smiled, “Your parents had to rush to the bakery right after the bows, some sort of minor emergency, but they wanted me to let you know they’re proud of you. I’m proud of you.”

Marinette smiled sadly and nodded, “I understand.”

Luka grabbed her shoulders, “What happened?”

Marinette covered her hands with her hands, “The kiss in the bedroom wasn’t supposed to happen! It was real. Or at least for me it was.”

Luka raised his eyebrows, “Have you talked to him?”

Marinette shook her head helplessly, “No! How can I? I just got overwhelmed because he might be leaving Francoise Dupont and I just don’t know what came over me!”

Luka looked over to where Adrien and Kagami were standing and noticed that Adrien was watching both of them very closely with a guilty look on his face.

*

“Nice job Romeo!”

“Thanks Mimi.” Very obviously distracted.

She fixed him with a pointed look, “Spill it.”

“The bedroom kiss wasn’t choreographed. It was real.” He said this while watching Luka and Marinette. She buried her face in her hands and by the looks of things was telling him what had happened. Suddenly Luka looked over and locked eyes with Adrien. Uh oh. He felt his face grow warm. But Luka didn’t look mad. 

Kagami watched as Marinette gave Luka a kiss on the cheek and then walked away. She sighed and grabbed Adrien’s arm to drag him over to the other boy. “Hey! Woah, what are you doing?”

“Come on Sunshine. If you won’t believe me maybe you’ll believe him.”

Luka gave Kagami a frustrated smile as they approached. “Hey guys. Nice job up there Adrien.”

Adrien immediately raised his hands, “Luka, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-”

Luka cut him off by grabbing his arms and looking him in the eyes fiercely, “Adrien. Dude. Marinette and I are NOT dating. We never were and we never will.”

Adrien’s mouth dropped open, “I- you- what?”

Kagami rolled her eyes, “And Adrien, you and I aren’t dating either right?”

Adrien shook his head, “What? Of course not?!” Kagami and Luka exchanged looks and waited for the point to sink in. “WAIT. You mean- all this time- she thought- and I thought- but we weren’t- WHY DIDN”T YOU TELL ME?”

Kagami smacked his arm, “I did you idiot! You didn’t believe me!”

His eyes were wide as he was able to gain one coherent thought, “I have to find her.”

Luka smiled, “Well, lucky for you, I know where she is.”

*

Marinette stood on the dark stage and looked out over the empty seats. After every opening night, she liked to play whatever music she wanted and dance when the theatre was dark and nobody was around. It was her own little ritual. 

She scrolled through her phone and paused. It was a Pas de Deux but it felt right. She would be saying goodbye. 

She closed her eyes and allowed the music to take over. 

Adrien came running into the theatre and stopped in the wings. He could hear the song she was listening to. It was the Nutcracker Pas de Deux. The song they danced to after Giselle. 

He watched as she danced by herself with her eyes closed. He was just as entranced as the first time he saw her dance. But this time, he wouldn’t hesitate. 

He joined her on the stage and reached out and grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes in surprise and saw him standing there. She hesitated for a second before giving in, moving closer allowing him to grab her waist and dip her low to the ground. 

She let her thoughts and fear drift away and lost herself entirely in the art and the music. They continued to move across the stage with him holding her steady through it all. 

When at last the music built she took a running start and he lifted her high above his head and she felt like could just take flight. When he lowered her back on the ground he kept her close and touched his forehead to hers. She looked at his chest and noticed he was wearing the necklace she had gifted to him. 

He placed a hand under her chin gently and made her look him in the eyes, “Kagami and I-”

She closed her eyes, “No Adrien, I don’t want to hear-”

He cut her off with a kiss. It was short and simple but it still surprised her. He pulled away and finished his thought, “We aren’t a couple.”

“You aren’t?”

“The only reason I was holding back, was because I thought you and Luka were a couple.”

Marinette shook her head, “We’re not. I’ve been” She paused and frowned, “an idiot.”

He laughed softly, “The truth is, I’ve loved you since the first moment I saw you dance.”

She smiled, “I’ve been in love with you for almost as long.”

“Almost?”

“It took me about a day longer to figure it out.”

He laughed as his green eyes sparkled. She reached up and ran her fingers along his cheekbone, allowing herself to fully appreciate how amazing he was for the first time. She faintly registered a new song was playing on her phone. 

He leaned into her touch and kissed her hand and she just about melted right then and there. 

She cupped his face with both hands and lifted up on hr toes just slightly as she brought her lips to his. It started out as sweet and simple but quickly elevated to everything that they had been missing. All of the pining and misunderstandings and sadness. The hesitations and worry. All of it was swept away as they connected to one another. 

He drank her in and loved every part of her, as much as he could. She gave him all that he wanted of her. This kiss tasted of passion and love and new beginnings. 

They broke apart to catch their breath and she whispered, “So where does our story go from here?”

He responded with a smile, “Hard to say, but I think we’ll have a happier ending.”

He brought her in again, her hands holding the collar of his shirt tightly, his hands snaking through her hair and holding the back of her head. 

The Balcony Pas de Deux was playing in the background. The song that started it all. 


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed this Fic so I wanted to add a little more

As Marinette walked back home from class she placed her headphones in her ears. The sun had just set and the lights were starting to come on all along the sidewalk. Even though she had just spent the past few hours dancing, she still wanted to listen to her music. Call her crazy. 

It was too bad Adrien wasn’t there. They had warmed up to music from The Nutcracker and she knew that he would have loved to hear it. It wasn’t the same when he wasn’t in class. 

She smiled as the music swelled in her ears and she watched the fiery leaves flutter down and come to rest on the pavement only to be distubed by her walking feet a few moments later. Marinette took in deep breaths of the fresh, cool air and smiled. 

As she walked along the Seine she could hear other music playing outside of her headphones. She carefully took them out and noticed that among the leaves, the pavement was scattered with red rose petals making a path leading along the river.   


Marinette followed the red decorations and soon they were joined by twinkling lights and candles. Her eyes followed the roses and lights and saw him. 

Adrien was standing next to the river and on the ground was a blanket with a full picnic set up and a speaker playing music. He was smiling softly and his eyes were shining in that way that still made her knees go weak. 

She ran up to him and leapt into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. She gave him a quick kiss while he still held her slightly above the ground. 

He looked into those blue eyes that had first captured his heart and said, “Happy Anniversary.”

Marinette smiled and arched her brow teasingly, “Is this why you weren’t in class today?”

He set her down and shrugged a little, “I may have convinced Mdme. Moreau to let me come to an earlier class so I could surprise you when you were walking home.”

“I thought our anniversary wasn’t for a couple more weeks?”

Adrien shook his head, “I count that night we danced here as the real beginning.”

Marinette reached up to run her hands through his hair and nodded, “Me too.”

Adrien brushed her hair back from her face and cupped her cheek gently as he leaned down and captured her lips in a firm kiss that she returned without any hesitation. Their song began to play and he didn’t even have to ask. 

As the river began to fill with stars and the pavement began to shine, they danced the night away.

  
  



End file.
